En avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fil
by vianaha
Summary: Une réunion qui s'éternise, un Arthur surexcité : une situation gênante en perspective... Pour savoir la suite, venez lire ce one-shot.


_Ce one-shot a été écrit rapidement sur un coup de tête. Après une première lecture commentée par Gargouilles, j'ai remanié le texte pour qu'il soit un peu plus étoffé. _

_C'est totalement inutile et bête comme histoire, mais l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment._

_Régalez-vous, ça ne mange pas de pas. ;)_

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là, le conseil des ministres s'était attardé plus que de raison. Tout ça à cause d'une clause dans le nouveau traité sur la taxation des marchandises importées du continent. Ce qui avait engendré des débats stériles et ennuyeux à mourir. Arthur n'avait jamais été un champion des mathématiques et de l'algèbre, c'est pourquoi ce genre de sujet avait le don de lui maître les nerfs en pelote.<p>

Ce fut donc un Roi particulièrement énervé et à fleur de peau qui pénétra dans ses appartements, après une heure et demie à discuter de savoir si, oui ou non, il était pertinent d'augmenter l'impôt sur le sel. A peine eut-il jeté un coup d'œil sur son lit, se trouvant à l'autre bout de la pièce, où une silhouette, à moitié dissimulée par les tentures du baldaquin, penchée était en train de refaire les draps.

_ Te fatigue pas, lui lança-t-il, ils seront en lambeaux dans dix minutes.

Comme à son habitude, sans plus adresser un regard à la personne à l'autre bout de la pièce, il jeta sa veste au loin. Cette dernière atterrit près de la cheminée dans un bruit de froissement d'étoffe. Il se baissa ensuite pour déboucler ses bottes et s'acharnait à présent à les retirer en sautant à cloche-pied sur place.

_ Cette réunion a pris trois plombes, j'ai été obligé d'annuler l'entrainement et il est trop tard pour que j'aille à la chasse.

La personne qui faisait le lit s'écarta précipitamment des tentures pour se mettre en pleine lumière. Arthur n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui jeter un coup d'œil : il venait de jeter ses bottes à l'autre bout de sa chambre, et il soulevait maintenant sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête.

_ Alors je te la fais courte, je suis très excité et j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de me défouler : donc tu me vires tes frusques, tu te mets en position et je veux pas entendre « _mes tâches sont pas finies_ », « _Gaius m'a demander ceci ou cela_ », ni de « _j'ai la migraine_ » ou « _j'ai mal au dos_ »…

Il sentit quelqu'un passer précipitamment près de lui. En une fraction de seconde, sa chemise avait rejoint le reste de ses affaires, d'une main il agrippa le bras de sa proie, de l'autre il commença à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture.

_ … j'espère que t'es d'attaque, parce qu'y a du pain sur la planche… Guenièvre !?

La jeune servante se tenait coi au milieu de la pièce, l'air éberlué, rougissante, son bras droit pris au piège dans la main d'Arthur.

_ Tu… tu n'es pas Merlin, fit remarqué le Roi en tenant les pans de son pantalon dont il venait de faire voler la ceinture et qui menaçait de lui tomber sur les chevilles.

_ Non, souffla cette dernière. Il… il doit être au laboratoire, c'est son jour de repos.

_ Je vois, dit Arthur en se remettant rapidement quelque chose sur le dos. J'ai… j'ai une potion apaisante à demander à Gaius, donc je vais aller le voir.

Ramassant pêle-mêle, sa veste et ses bottes, il sortit comme un coup de vent en claquant la porte.

Gwen souffla. Ce matin, Merlin l'avait bien prévenue que ça risquait d'arriver si la réunion avec les ministres s'éternisait. D'habitude, le serviteur évitait de poser ses congés lorsqu'une assemblée était prévue dans la journée, mais cette fois-là il n'avait pu faire autrement : Gaius s'était foulé le genou et devait rester immobilisé, il comptait donc sur Merlin pour faire ses course et assurer le suivi des patients à domicile.

Après l'épisode du bain[1], la jeune femme croyait pouvoir faire face sans problème. Mais voir le Roi débouler dans ses appartements comme un taureau en rut l'avait paniquée plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Quand on n'était pas habitué, ça faisait quand même un choc.

Ce que Gaius put confirmer dix minutes plus tard.

* * *

><p>[1] Voir saison 4, épisode 6.<p> 


End file.
